A Birthday To Remember
by Laura Scofield
Summary: Part of the Spectrum of Tayend series. Mayrie displays her terrible hairdressing skills while styling Tayend's hair on his birthday...


**A Birthday to Remember**

** Colour Theme: _Orange _**

_(Set in Tayend's past. I made reference to this event in Secrets Revealed, and I simply couldn't resist writing about it... )_

It wasn't often that Mayrie was in such a lively mood. _I wish it were otherwise,_ Tayend mused, as his sister did hilarious imitations of people they knew. Right now, she was scowling and giving a speech about the shocking behaviour of women in court.

Tayend was rolling on the grass in hysterics. "May – Mayrie!" he gasped. "That's ex - exactly like something he'd say!"

Mayrie stopped her impression, for fear her younger brother would die of laughter. "Yes well, Orrend of Porreni always seems to be blabbering on about some ridiculous topic. And he never fails to have that infuriatingly superior look on his face."

Tayend sat up, and mustered some sobriety to say,"That sounds _exactly_ like how _you_ look when you lecture me! Wow, you and Orrend would make a fantastic couple!"

Mayrie grimaced, and gave her brother a playful shove. "I most certainly think _not_!" She replied in a mock arrogant tone. "And little boys like you ought to respect their older siblings!"

Tayend was indignant as he retorted heatedly, "I'm fourteen today Mayrie! I'm hardly a little boy. I've been to court plenty of times already – more times than you!"

"That's because Father feels it's important for you to get used to court, for when you have to take on his responsibilities." Mayrie frowned discontentedly. "Whereas I'll be sold off to some completely unsuitable man like Orrend." She shuddered at the mere thought of marrying that dreadful man.

Her brother sighed. "Well, court isn't all that amazing to be honest. It feels like you're being constantly watched and judged. Everyone has to be so guarded in their every word and action. And even at that, the gossips will _still_ find something to say about you."

"I never much cared for the frivolity of it either!" Mayrie agreed passionately. "It's all so pretentious and showy, I'd much rather stay at home and read a book."

Tayend grinned admiringly. "Well dear sister, at least that's one thing we can agree on!"

They both laughed, but then Tayend noticed Mayrie's gaze fixed on a patch of orange flowers growing at the edge of the stream. A mischievous smile flashed across her face.

"What is it Mayrie? Do you want me to put them in your hair?" Tayend asked jokingly.

Mayrie shook her head and went over to pick a handful of the orange flowers. Walking back to Tayend, she asked innocently, "Why don't we put them in _your_ hair?"

Knowing that his sister wanted him to protest, Tayend decided to reply, "Why Mayrie! What a perfectly _splendid _idea!"

The pair burst into a fit of giggles. Mayrie played along, and began to unskilfully braid the flowers into his long hair. When she was finally done, she stood back to admire her work – and grimaced.

Tayend frowned at her expression, and went over to the stream to peer at his reflection.

"Mayrie! A reber would have done a better job of it than you! I look like I've stuck my head in a ditch!"

Mayrie had the grace to look slightly ashamed. "I have to admit; even a _gorin_ would have done a more skilful job! But look on the bright side – the orange really brings out the red in your hair."

Her brother rolled his eyes sarcastically. "How lovely! Well, I'm going to keep the flowers in all day, just to remind you of how unladylike you are at fixing hair."

Mayrie chuckled, but retorted, "Do you _really_ want to remember your fourteenth birthday like this? The day I made a disaster of your hair, but you were _still_ determined to walk around with flowers sticking out of it?"

Tayend paused before answering, "That sounds like a wonderful memory! And I can't wait to see everyone's face when they catch sight of me this evening."

Mayrie shook her head exasperatedly, but then her mischievous grin returned. "Perhaps you could wear one of my best dresses, just to complete the vision!"

Now it was Tayend's turn to grimace, and he loftily replied, "Let's not get carried away, dear sister! After all, we don't want the gossips talking, now do we?"


End file.
